Happy Birthday, Dear Lal Mirch
by magnipisika16
Summary: Today was her birthday . . . and one must wonder if it will ever be different. Will it, amidst the wars and casualties she has instilled upon her now?


_Happy birthday to you . . ._

Today is Lal Mirch's birthday, and just like any other birthdays, she doesn't care. It's all the same for her. A day . . . like any other day.

She won't celebrate just because today was her birthday.

She has no reason to.

She never did.

She never will.

Truthfully, she doesn't know how old she was. It's been quite a long time since she last kept track. It could've been years . . .

She was probably old. Perhaps over fifty. Maybe even more, but no matter how aged she gets, she was and will always will be trapped in a body of a young adult.

A cursed adult.

A failed Arcobaleno.

No matter how hard she tries to accept it, it still keeps on coming back, haunting her dreams, and, sometimes, even her reality.

Like now.

Today was her birthday, and all she could feel was pain, fear, and regret.

"S-so many people were killed," came the gravelly, weak voice from the young Vongola Decimo. She couldn't help but cast her broken glance at him, rather than the vast empty nothingness in front of her.

He was right.

This is all too worthless for them to celebrate about. They may have won the battle, but they were far from being victorious in this war.

Byakuran was gone. He can no longer fight . . . yet think of the casualties! Think of everyone who gave their lives to this conjuring nonsense, innocent as they are.

_Think of Colonello ._ . . and his last tender smile as he waved his farewell to her.

_Think of Colonello_ . . . and the sight of his body, bloodied, cold and lifeless, cradled in her loving arms.

_Think of Colonello _. . . and his words and actions that kept her heart beating, up until the point of his death.

_Think of Colonello_ . . .

. . . That's all she can ever do.

"Does this victory really mean anything?" was Vongola Decimo's final words of lament.

_Of course it is, kora!_

The light . . . how blinding it was . . .

_You pulled it off, Sawada, kora!_

"That voice . . .!" was all the words she could utter.

_Happy birthday to you . . ._

She couldn't believe it. There they were. All seven of them. All the seven strongest—including _him_—were standing right before her very eyes.

And they were very much alive.

"C-Colonello . . ." she murmured hoarsely, eyes brimming with tears.

He must've heard her, for he followed his gaze into her direction. His beautiful, azure orbs focused on her, and she couldn't help but feel too overwhelmed by the sheer happiness that has now engulfed her entire being.

His eyes.

Oh, how she loved those eyes.

"Hey," he greeted. "Guess I made you worry, Lal."

"Worry" was underestimating it. She was goddamn _devastated_, but does it even matter? No.

All that matters now is that he's back; back with a promise that he'll be with her for another eternity.

_Happy birthday, kora_. His lips silently formed those words to her course, and then gave her an alluring smile, making her melt.

"He remembered," she mumbled, finally permitting the overflowing tears to stream from her then weary eyes. His gaze was lifted from her weeping being, and let her cry in peace.

_Happy birthday, dear Lal Mirch . . ._

Today is Lal Mirch's birthday, and for the first time in many, many years, she has received something she never knew she wanted.

It wasn't a bouquet of flowers from a nosy suitor.

It wasn't another bundle of work from her superior.

It wasn't a handful of joy that soon faded as the sun starts to set.

Rather, it was a smile . . . from the lips of the only man she'll ever allow herself to love more than anything in this world.

_Happy birthday to you . . ._

**-FIN-**

**Me: Lal-sama, happy birthday! Here's from me and the other guys you know we will never care about. *Hands over cake with only one candle***

**Lal: . . .**

**Me: Er . . . **

**Lal: That's a LOT of candles, Maggie.**

**Me: Er, I'm not really sure how old you are . . .**

**Lal: You don't say . . .**

**Me: So, why not tell me?**

**Lal: *raises eyebrow* Pardon?**

**Me: How old are you, Lal-sama? *still hold cake***

**Lal: Why would I tell you?**

**Me: 'Cause I made a cake . . . and this fanfic too . . .**

**Lal: I hate sweets. And as for this fanfic . . . I've read better.**

**Me: *dies deep inside* **

**Lal: *smiles* But, since you DID neglect three subjects from this school day just to make these, then okay . . . *leans forward and blows the candle***

**Me: You'll tell me how old you are?**

**Lal: *gestures me to come closer***

**Me: *goes closer***

**Lal: *whispers***

**Me: *face goes like: O.o* I was wrong . . .**

**Lal: *smirks then leaves***

**Me: You guys do NOT want to know how OLD Lal-sama is . . . unless you want to spin your heads with the many zeros . . . THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LoveLots~**


End file.
